


Three’s A Crowd

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Beta!Harry, Beta!Roxy, Everyone’s kinda asses to each other, M/M, Omega!Eggsy, Possibly another slow burn, Princess!Roxy, Queen!Harry, Sassy!Eggsy, Tribe!Eggsy, Wild!Eggsy, king!merlin, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Hamish Mycroft is King. He’s been King since he was eighteen, found the love of his life in a Beta and was at peace for years. But now his advisors are going to throw an Omega into their chemistry.An Omega from the forest. With sapphire eyes, that he can’t stop thinking about.





	1. Chapter 1

Upon turning eighteen Hamish Mycroft was crowned King when his father passed away after a battle that lasted four days.

Upon that day he took the throne, the Alpha was told that he was to have a child to take over as ruler once he passed.

If not, his advisors will step in.

Hamish didn’t think anything of the clear threat made by his advisors; as time went on Hamish forgot about the threat, found and courted a nice Beta of the name Harry Hart who had a child from a previous mating. A sweet female Beta named Roxanne.

Upon turning forty, Hamish was confronted by his advisors.

* * *

“What did ya say?” Hamish glared at his head advisor, a strict old Alpha of the name Chester King, who was currently standing in front of his throne. The said man just blinked unamused back at the Alpha who only glared darker “I don’t think I heard ya right”

“No you did. You need a child to take your place when you pass; and no. Roxanne doesn’t count” he cut Hamish off when he opened his mouth “Roxanne is your daughter, yes. But. She’s not of your blood” Chester explained as he glanced at Harry and the young Beta who were sitting next the Alpha

“Since you’ve failed to listen to us. We, as your advisors, are forced to step in. Because the queen is unable to bare a child we’ve selected someone who can”

Hamish leaned back and frowned “And just who did ya pick?”

Chester smirked before he stated “An Omega”

“Nonsense. Omega’s haven’t existed for decades” Hamish waved him off, he was done with this discussion.

“Well. We found one, he’s the son of a chief; he holds the same rule as you, Hamish” Chester stated as he turned and faced the large double doors, he waved his hand and two soldiers opened the doors. “I’m not saying for you to love him; just bare a child with him”

Hamish glanced at Harry who had a deep frown on his face, he knew his queen didn’t like the idea of him sleeping with someone else and frankly neither did he. He turned his attention back to the doors when the sound of bells reached his ears.

At first Hamish wanted to sneer at the poor person Chester brought, but all thoughts went out the window at the sight of the Omega.

They were an Omega right?

The young man Hamish was staring at didn’t look like what he was told Omega’s should appear as; this one was dressed in a loose fitting dull yellow shirt with long sleeves that covered his hands completely, dusty brown pants ending at just below his knees, a belt tied around his waist.

His feet were bare with something looking like a bracelet tied around each ankle, his sandy blonde hair was short yet well kept and he had sharp sapphire blue eyes.

But what stood out more than anything was the black marks that adorn his face, which only made his eyes appear bluer. A single thick black band ran across his cheekbones and up over the bridge of his nose, underneath the band were three skinner bands that covered his cheeks at a angle before curving under his strong jaw.

It was like staring at a Beta at how filled out he was, he was lean but muscular. This was no Omega, not when he carried a spare, a bow and a quill full of arrows.

“Hamish, meet Eggsy of the Unwin Tribe”


	2. Chapter 2

Hamish blinked twice before he shook his head “There’s no way he’s an Omega.” 

Chester smirked “I assure you. He is. Everyone in the Unwin Tribe is an Omega; Eggsy here, happens to be a warrior as well” Chester explained as he took a step closer to Eggsy. 

Sapphire blue eyes snapped to the older Alpha before the echo of the end of the spear hitting the floor rang through the room. Chester swallowed thickly as the end of the spear rested dangerously close to the tip of his toes.

“Just because I followed you here does not give you right to stand near me” Eggsy’s light yet powerful voice rang out and he starred the old Alpha down. 

Chester glared as Hamish smirked, glancing over Hamish noticed both Harry and Roxanne were smirking as well. It’s always fun seeing Chester be put in his place “Disrespectful” Chester’s voice had Hamish looking back. 

“If I was disrespectful, you would be dead and I would still be with my tribe” Eggsy stated before he pulled his spear away, Eggsy turned his gaze to the three sitting and stated “I don’t care for any of you, I am here to bare a pup in exchange of you leaving my forest alone” 

“I will allow you to keep what minerals you have already stole, but by the birth of the pup. If your people are still in my forest; I’ll kill them” Eggsy stated calmly, Roxanne shivered at the bluntness of his words before her mother spoke. 

“Hamish needs a boy, you sound like you only need to give birth once” Harry stated as he continued to frown, he didn’t like this Omega. 

“You don’t know a lot about us do you?” Eggsy stated as he tilted his head to the side and arched an eyebrow “I only give birth to males, and depending on when they are conceived, depends if they’ll be an Alpha or an Omega” Eggsy explained before he glanced at Hamish “Since you’re King, I’m assuming you want an Alpha pup”

“Of course, an Omega can’t rule” Chester stated from behind Eggsy, Eggsy turned and held the spear tip at his throat. 

“I suggest you stop talking. There is nothing keeping me from killing you” Eggsy stated lowly before he glared when Chester growled, Eggsy flipped the spear around and jabbed the end against Chester’s throat, Chester choked and grabbed his throat as he stumbled back “You don’t growl at me, Old Alpha” Eggsy stated before he turned back to Hamish. 

“If you want an Alpha, then you will have to take me when I’m in heat. It is the only time you’re gene will pass and you will get a pure Alpha pup” Eggsy finished explaining and held a hand up, his sleeve dropped down and Hamish noticed the scars and black bands on his wrist and forearm “I only go into heat once a year” he stated and held up three fingers “In three moon passes I will go into heat” 

/\

“Hamish” Harry sighed as they got ready for bed “Do you really have to bed him?”

Hamish echoed his sigh and nodded “I must for the kingdom. I wished I didn’t have to, ya and Roxanne are the only things I need” He smiled as he reached out and pulled Harry close to his chest “It will only be for one night and that is three months away”

Harry sighed again and hid his face in his mates neck. He wrapped his arms around his Alpha tightly, he still didn’t like the idea of sharing his mate with some wild Omega who clearly had a violent side “will you mate him?” 

“Heavens no” Hamish stated as he made Harry look up at him “I have no plans on mating him. It is only sex; as soon as he gives birth he’ll leave and we will never see him again” Hamish mumbled before he leaned down and kissed Harry lightly. Harry melted into the kiss before he smiled and closed his eyes. 

Roxanne yawned as she walked through the halls to her bedroom, she didn’t really know what to expect from the Omega; he wasn’t anything like in the books she’s read. Omega’s were supposed to be timid and shy, but he was the complete opposite. 

She paused after turning the corner and saw the Omega standing at an opened window, she took a deep breath and stepped forward “Hey, Eggsy right?” She smiled when the sharp eyes turned to her and looked back out “I’m-”

“Princess Roxanne. I know who you are” Eggsy cut her off as he continued to look out the window.

“Ugh, look can you just call me Roxy? I don’t really like Roxanne” she frowned when Eggsy didn’t answer her, she walked slightly closer and looked out the window “Can’t sleep?” 

“How can I? When the screams are so loud here” Eggsy stated which had Roxy confused, she turned to him and frowned. 

“Screams? What screams” Roxy mumbled as she moved closer and cupped her ear, she didn’t hear anything. 

“My forest. It’s screaming, it’s in pain” he mumbled as he turned to her “You can’t hear it because you don’t know how to listen” 

“Can you teach me?” Roxy asked which caused a slow grin to pull at Eggsy’s lips before he turned away and started to walk away, as he walked Roxy could hear bells chiming “Man, what a rude guy” she huffed and headed to her bedroom. 

“Hold on. He said his forest was screaming?” Harry frowned at Roxy who just finished explaining her encounter last night with Eggsy. “That’s a little much, don't you think?” Harry glanced at Hamish who was sitting at the head of the breakfast table.

“He was probably trying to scare ya” Hamish stated as he glanced her, she frowned and continued to eat her breakfast. 

It was only the three of them since Hamish purposely didn’t get Eggsy for breakfast, he also made it clear to the maids and other staff of the estate that they were to ignore Eggsy. The door to the room opened just as the three of them finished and Eggsy walked in, the Omega looked around at the different pictures hanging up before he made his way across the room. 

“Omega” Hamish called out which had Eggsy pausing “Roxanne said ya told her the forest was screaming last night. Do stop with this act, trees don’t scream” 

“Maybe not to your ears, King” Eggsy stated as he glanced over his shoulder, he was dressed in the same attire as yesterday still with no shoes on his feet “But to mine they do. Maybe if you pulled your head out of your ass you could hear it” Eggsy stated as he continued walking “Everything has a voice” 

Hamish growled lowly before he stood up and walked away, Roxy frowned and excused herself before she followed after Eggsy. Roxy spent the rest of the morning following at a distance, Eggsy was going from room to room looking at almost everything. He was acting like a child seeing something new. 

“How long do you intend on following me?” Eggsy stated just before noon, he was standing in the threshold between the garden and the Estate. Roxy came around the corner and rubbed her neck.

“You knew I was following you?” She asked as she walked closer. 

“Yes, all morning. I was hoping you would get bored and leave me” Eggsy stated as he watched the shorter of the two stand behind him before he walked outside

“Did you eat this morning?” She asked as she followed him, he sighed and glanced at her “I’m sorry for what my father said” 

“Is it your fault for what he said to me?” Eggsy looked around the large garden and started walking to the flowers, when Roxy said it wasn’t he turned to her “Then why apologize for something that isn’t your doing?” 

The two of them looked at each other before Eggsy sighed “Why are you really following me?” 

“Because you’re different and I want to learn how to hear the voices” Roxy stated which earned an eyebrow arch before his eyebrows pulled together.

“No” 


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you mean, no” Roxy frowned as she followed him into the flowers. 

“Not used to people telling you no?” Eggsy questioned as he found a large oak tree and placed his hand against it, he walked around it before he sat down in it’s shade and closed his eyes.

“Why won’t you teach me?” Roxy asked as she next to him, her only answer was a deep sigh through his nose. She waited and finally got an answer. 

“Because it’s almost impossible to learn. It’s taught while growing up” Eggsy explained and turned to her. “You shouldn’t be around me. Your sire wouldn’t like it” he stated as he stood up, he saw Roxy was getting up and held his hand out. 

He might be wild but he wasn’t rude….ish. 

Roxy smiled at him before Eggsy started walking again “It’s going to rain, you should head inside. Princess Roxy” Eggsy kept walking and didn’t look behind him, but if he did; he would have seen the king baring his teeth. 

/\

Eggsy grunted as he was grabbed by the throat and slammed against the closet wall, when he opened his sapphire eyes, he stared up into burning emerald. Eggsy lifted his right hand to grab at the hand clenched around his throat only for his wrist to be grabbed and pinned to the wall. 

Eggsy grunted again as he felt the grip tightening and his wrist bone creaking, he glared up at the Alpha who snarled at him. 

“Stay away from Roxanne. Do ya understand me, Omega?!” Eggsy will forever denie the whimper that was released when the grips tightened more, Hamish either didn’t hear or care as he stepped forward and growled. “Yer only here to bare me a child. Not to talk to my daughter”

Eggsy gasped as he was released as he sank to the ground, Eggsy let out a few coughs and gently touched his throat; it wasn’t the first time he was choked but it was the first from an Alpha. Eggsy glared up as Hamish glared down at him “Learn yer place” was spat at him before Hamish walked away. 

Eggsy looked at his wrist and saw the dark handprint already forming between his bands. Eggsy slowly got up and headed to his ‘bedroom’ which honestly was nothing more than a spare room with a cot and a shitty thin blanket.

Eggsy checked himself in the mirror and saw the dark handprint forming on his neck. He took a shaky breath and met the eyes of his reflection, he didn’t react when he saw his reflection let the build up of tears go and the warm wetness on his cheeks. 

He squared his shoulders; if that’s how he wants to play it, then that’s how it’ll be done. 

 

Roxy frowned as she couldn’t find Eggsy, it’s been a month since Eggsy and her spoke in the flowers and she hasn’t seen him since. When she asked her father he growled and forbid her from talking to the wild Omega, Roxy huffed and stormed away. 

“Hamish. Maybe you’re being a little harsh; the young man is helping us after all” Harry mumbled as he placed his hand on his husbands, Harry frowned when Hamish pulled his hand away and stood up. 

“I don’t care. I want him in heat so I can fuck him and have a child” Hamish snapped before he left the room, Harry sighed and shook his head before he headed outside. 

Harry rubbed his face as he wished his husband wasn’t so angry about the whole thing, he headed to the garden and paused when he saw Eggsy standing in the flowers. His head tilted up to the sky, a large hawk on his shoulder; but what stood out the most was the dark handprint on his neck. 

“It’s rude to stare” Eggsy mumbled as he lowered his head and glanced at him “Don’t worry, I’ll leave in a moment” 

“Uh, no. You’re fine; stay as long as you wish” Harry stated as he walked closer “Though, why are you standing in the flowers?” 

“I like their singing” Eggsy smiled before he glanced at him “You sing to them, they told me so.” 

“What happened to your neck?” 

Eggsy turned and faced him, Harry sucked in a breath when he saw it fully and knew whose hand it was “Does it bother you that he did this?” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Harry asked as he walked up to him and gently touched his neck, he noticed that Eggsy didn’t movie. 

“Why would I? Nothing would have been done” Eggsy stated as he looked back at the sky “I know my role here. I have just being used for a pup, once the pup is born I will leave and everything will be as it should” 

“Aren’t you sad that you won’t get to see him grow up?” Harry mumbled as Eggsy bit his lip and started to walk away. 

“I don’t have the luxury of thinking that way” Eggsy stated as he kept walking. Harry looked after him and frowned before he ran after Eggsy. 

“Eggsy, wait” Harry sighed and stood next to him “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. I know this isn’t what you want, and us treating you in such a way is just making this harder for you” 

Eggsy blinked at him over his shoulder before he stated “Your words mean nothing to me”  

“Hamish really a nice Alpha” Harry stated as he frowned at Eggsy words, he squared his shoulder when Eggsy turned to fully face, his sapphire eyes hard and cold. Harry wouldn't dare admit it was rather arrousing.

“Did you forget the part where he _ choked  _ me because I talked to your daughter? Or are you blind to see the marks on my neck?” He asked as he tilted his head to the side “As I see it he’s just as he was said to be” 

Harry shook his head, who would say he was anything but, when Harry voiced that thought Eggsy huffed “The Old Alpha who brought me here. Says that I have to come a bare a child for your people to back off my forest; we’ve been in peace with your kingdom for many seasons; but suddenly you’ve gone past where he marked off, pushing us out of our village” Eggsy stated as his voice started to raise, his anger showing itself. 

“I would have killed the Old Alpha if I didn’t think it would make things worse” Eggsy stated as the hawk flew off his shoulder with a screech.

For Harry everything happened quickly after that, the hawk leaving the Omega’s shoulder, the Omega turning to Harry and tackling him into the flowers; Harry grunted as they landed, the Omega’s weight on top of him before he felt a wet warmth on his stomach. 

Not even a second later the Omega was picked up by two knights as Hamish came running over “Throw that  _ beast _ into the dungeon!” Hamish knelt down and checked over Harry “Oh mo ghràdh, are ye alright?” Before he growled “Yer bleeding” 

“No, I don’t think it’s me” Harry mumbled as he watched Eggsy disappear into the Estate. 


	4. Chapter 4

Eggsy grunted as he was dragged inside and thrown into a cell, he gasped as he landed with enough force to knock the wind out of him. He grunted and rolled over, he struggled to get his breath back before he knelt and looked around. 

The place was dark and damp, he knew he would get sick in no time...if he was normal. His eyes already adjusted to the dim light, he looked down at his stomach and saw the dagger sticking out, thankfully it was actually  _ in _ his stomach and not any lower, but how it was sticking. That’s what was being aimed. 

Eggsy pulled his shirt off and grabbed the handle before he grunted and pulled it out, he whipped his head over when he heard gasps. He hissed slightly at the bright light, before his eyes adjusted. 

“Eggsy...what?” Roxy mumbled as she held a lantern up and was standing in front of the bars with Harry, Harry had his mouth covered with wide eyes. 

Eggsy dropped the dagger and felt the blood running out of his mouth and down his chin “It is nothing, don’t worry about it” he stated as he pulled the shirt back over, hiding the blank marks that covered his whole back. He wiped his chin before he spat and sat down. 

“But you’re hurt, because you protected me” Harry stated as he stepped forward. 

“You’re wrong” Eggsy stated as he glanced over his shoulder “The dagger was aimed for my waist; someone doesn’t want me to conceive” 

Harry quickly headed to their bedroom with a deep frown on his face, he opened the door and glared “Release him” 

Hamish blinked and froze where he was before he frowned “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me Hamish. Release Eggsy, he’s hurt” Harry stated as he walked up to the love of his life, but he couldn't allow Eggsy to sit in that cold damp dungeon. 

“I will nae” he stated as he glared “Why do ya suddenly care about him?” 

“He’s a human being Hamish! You’re treating him like...some animal!” Harry yelled as he glared back, he normally didn’t stand up to him; but he couldn’t let this happen. 

“He is an animal!” Hamish snapped back as he growled “He came from the forest Harry. He’s a beast, a worthless Omega who is just to be bred and sent on” Hamish stated with another growl. 

The next thing his realized was the his left cheek stung and he was looking off to the right, blinking twice he touched his cheek and hissed at the pain before he looked at Harry. 

His queen was glaring with a hurt look in his hazelnut eyes before he squared his shoulders “I don’t know what changed in you, Hamish. But its not for the best.” Before he turned and started to leave.

“Where are ya going?” Hamish stated as he took a step forward. 

“ _ I’m  _ sleeping in a different bed,  _ you’re _ staying here.” He looked over his shoulder “Until you change, my King. I will not be sharing a bed with you” Harry stated before he turned and left the room. Leaving Hamish standing confused.

Eggsy grunted when the bright light came back “Roxy must you keep returning?” He asked as he shielded his eyes. 

“Wrong person I’m afraid” 

Eggsy frowned as his eyes adjusted and saw Harry standing in the opened bars, the Beta was smiling before he held his hand out “Come on, let’s get you out of here” 

“Wouldn’t the king get mad?” Eggsy arched an eyebrow before he noticed Harry was smirking.

“He can fuck off for right now, I’m sure your cold” Harry stated as Eggsy slowly stood up and walked up to him, clearly not trusting him “Well come on” Harry stated before he lead Eggsy out and back upstairs to a different bedroom. 

Eggsy looked around and noticed that it was a lot better than his ‘room’ he paused and looked over at the Queen who was smiling at him “Remove your shirt please” 

Eggsy felt himself stiffen as he frowned at him, Harry held his hands up and smiled “I just want to check your wound” 

Eggsy watched his carefully as he removed his shirt and watched Harry walk up to him, he stood his ground as Harry’s eyes wandered over his body. “I don’t understand, your wound. It’s gone” 

“Omega’s heal faster than you Beta’s or Alpha’s” Eggsy stated as he ignored the feather light touches to his chest and stomach, the fingers ran over the light scars. 

“Is that how you got all of these?” Harry asked as he walked around to his back and touched the ones he found. 

“Some marks scar, some don’t” he stated as he glanced over his shoulder “Are you finished?” His words came out colder than he intended but he wasn’t used to people touching him without trying to harm him. 

Harry looked up and blinked before he stated “No, I want to know more about your marks” 

Eggsy turned and faced him with a low growl “Why are you suddenly so nice to me?” 

Eggsy was taken back by the sadden look on Harry’s face “I should’ve been nice to you when you first got here, I’m sorry. I know this is hard for you” 

Eggsy just frowned. 

 

Hamish was pissed. It’s been a month since Harry moved to the other bedroom, he’s even gone as far as showing that  _ beast _ around and talking to him.

Hamish watched them from the balcony as Eggsy stood in the flowers with Roxy and Harry. They were talking about something he couldn’t hear, he was getting madder and madder as he watched them.

Roxy was actually laughing and smiling while Harry also smiled at Eggsy. Hamish felt a growl bubble out, that smile was the same that Harry gave him; he clenched the railing as he watched them

He needed his queen and yet his queen was hanging around this beast, finally being fed up he left and headed down to the garden. He squared his shoulders and stepped out and made a beeline to them. 

As he got closer he could hear the beast’s voice “I’ve fought many Alpha’s, each one is different” Hamish paused.

“Are you okay with just leaving after the baby’s born?” 

“What choice do I have? I’m clearly not wanted” 

“We want you here” Hamish bit his lip so he didn’t growl and gave his position away, how could Harry just say things like that. “I enjoy having you in bed to cuddle, Hamish isn’t much for cuddling” 

Hamish felt himself snap, that….that  _ beast _ was sharing a bed with  _ his queen?! _ Hamish bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

“But it’s not my place, Harry. My place is back in the cell, I’ve asked you to return me; starting in the next few days I will be in heat” Eggsy stated as he looked at Harry who was frowning deeply. 

“But you said that’s when you’re at your weakest” Harry mumbled as he frowned. 

Eggsy shook his head “Even so, that is when he’ll take me” he stated before he jumped when Roxy grabbed his hands, he still wasn’t used to all the touching. 

“Eggsy, you’re a virgin right?” The dark blush on his cheeks was her answer “Maybe you should see if my dad will be gentle with you”

“He won’t” Eggsy stated as he pulled his hands away “it will be painful and rough. He hates me so why would he hold back?” He asked before he walked off to his holding cell, flanked by two knights. 

“Mom, You can’t let dad hurt him” Roxy stated as she turned to Harry with a frown. 

“I haven’t spoken to him in a month. All that anger and frustration is going to be aimed at Eggsy, but he’s already accepted that’s what he’s going to revive” Harry sighed and rubbed his face. “Why can’t Hamish give him a chance? He really is a sweet boy” 

 

/\

 

Hamish felt disgusted. He didn’t realize that it was so close to when he would have to...ugh. Nope not thinking that, he almost threw up. 

He shook his head and headed down to the cell that held the Omega. He paused in front of it and sneered “Omega” he stated as took a step back with glowing eyes locked into him. When he brought the lantern around, The omega shielded his eyes. 

“Are ya close yet? I know my queen has let ya out, but ya won’t leave this cell until ya go into heat” Hamish stated which earned a chuckle.

“Alpha’s are so stupid” he stated as he stood up, ignoring the pops of his knees “Yes I’m close, if you want to speed it up. There’s a way; though you wouldn’t like it”

“If it get ya out of my life faster. Tell me” Hamish stated as he glared when Eggsy walked closer. 

“I have to be near you. You’re scent will help kick start it” He smirked before he turned away and shrugged “otherwise you will have to wait, and who knows when I will start” Eggsy sat down on the cold ground again and kept his back to the Alpha. 

The deep growl made his skin crawl, he wasn’t stupid not to notice that the Alpha was very attractive, Eggsy waited for the Alpha to leave but was surprised when he heard the door opening “Fine” 

Eggsy turned and saw Hamish standing beside the open door, Eggsy slowly stood up and headed to the door; he waited to see if Hamish would slam the door in his face. Once he was through the door Hamish huffed and headed to the main level “What else can make it start faster?” He asked as he glanced over his shoulder. 

Eggsy blinked and blushed slightly “honestly I don’t know. I’ve never had the need to force myself into a heat” he admitted as he rubbed his neck, Hamish refused to admit that the blush looked nice on his cheeks.

“I suppose we’ll just have to figure it out.” He sighed before he glanced outside “It’s gotten late, we’ll retire to bed” he stated and blinked as he watched Eggsy start to walk away “Where are ya going?” 

“To my room?” He stated confused as he arched his eyebrow at him. 

“Ya said ya needed to be near me, so then ya going to sleep on my bed” Hamish stated with a frown, Eggsy nodded and followed after Hamish. He bit his lip as he stepped into the bedroom, he watched Hamish as he got ready before he glared at Eggsy “Any day now, Omega” 

“Eggsy” 

“Excuse me?” Hamish stated as he watched Eggsy walked up to the bed. 

“My name. It’s Eggsy, it’ll help if you would stop calling me by my gender” Eggsy stated as he sat on the bed, it was soft. He laid down and faced his back to Hamish. The Alpha huffed before laying down himself. 

Hamish grunted as he woke up, the first thing he notice was that he was pleasantly warm; he opened his eyes and noticed brown hair in his face. He pushed back and saw Eggsy laying on his side, back still facing Hamish but he was shirtless. He scooted away and noticed his back was covered in scars and black marks. 

Eggsy shifted and rolled over to face Hamish, he noticed he was on top of the covers still fast asleep. Hamish growled lowly and blinked as Eggsy’s eyes snapped open and he sat up. Hamish didn’t even know why he growled, Eggsy looked over and rubbed his face before he went to slide off the bed. He gasped out when his wrist was grabbed and he was pinned under Hamish. 

Eggsy stared up at him before he tilted his head to the side as Hamish leaned down, he scented his neck and frowned “Why are ya so warm?” 

“W-we have a higher b-body temperature” Eggsy mumbled as his body arched against his will when he felt that Hamish was hard, he blushed darkly as he wiggled under him.

Hamish growled and pressed his hips against Eggsy’s before he pulled away and left the room. Eggsy panted before he shivered, Eggsy slowly sat up and smirked. He liked that dark look in the Alpha’s eyes. Oh he would be the death of him. 

 

The following weeks was the same in the morning, Eggsy would wake up to being in Hamish’s arms before the Alpha would stare down at him and press his hard on against him before leaving the room. 

But today when Eggsy woke up, he felt hotter than normal, he moaned lowly when he felt Hamish’s hard on against his ass. He panted and pushed back against it; fuck that felt good. He arched and covered his mouth. He panted and continued to grind back against him. 

Eggsy jumped when he felt a hand cup him and pull him back against the hardbody “Why do ya smell so  **_good_ ** _ ” _ was growled into his ear, Eggsy answered with a moan as he bucked against the hand. 

“H-heat” he moaned and pushed back against him more “Fuck” he panted as he felt Hamish’s hand slip into his pants and cup him. Eggsy arched against his hand. 

“Good, now I can fuck ya” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready my loves??

Eggsy shuddered at his words, he panted and glanced over his shoulder. “T-this is just the beginning of it” he panted as he grinded back against him, he shivered and arched into his hand.

“Only the beginning and ya already smell good” Hamish mumbled before he wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s member and slowly pumped over him, he watched as the Omega gasped and wiggled beside him.

Why was he touching him?

 Why was he so hard?

Hamish growled lowly and rolled Eggsy over; the Omega gasped and looked up at him with flushed cheeks and hazed eyes. Hamish noticed Eggsy’s hands twitching but they didn’t move from where they were on the bed “Do ya want to touch me?”

Eggsy whined as he arched when he as pumped over again, Eggsy panted and shook but he didn’t answer him. He just bit his lip hard; Hamish narrowed his eyes as he removed Eggsy’s pants and left he bare “I asked ya a question, Ome-Eggsy”

Eggsy gasped and shuddered “Fuck! Yes. Yes god I want to touch you” he stated as his hands didn’t move.

“Then why don’t ya?” He asked as he trailed a finger down his chest, earning a low moan from the omega under him.  

“N-not a-a-allowed” Eggsy moaned and arched, Eggsy panted and tilted his head to the side and bared his neck to Hamish, the Alpha looked down shocked.

Here was this...young man that Hamish has been referring to as a beast, clearly wanting to touch him but kept his hands off because he was told he wasn’t allowed. If he really was a beast he would just take it, right?

Hamish growled and leaned back enough to undress himself before he pressed his body against Eggsy’s, earning a low moan, Eggsy arched up against him and rolled his hips.

Hamish pushed his head aside and scented along his neck before he reached down with his other hand and rubbed against his entrance, Hamish groaned when he found it slick and Eggsy moaned a pitch louder than before.

Hamish slowly pushed a finger in and groaned as he felt his warm and wet he was; it was unbelievable tight. Harry was tight too, but it was nothing like this, this was a wet tightness. Oh and the smell, it was sickly sweet but he couldn’t help himself and leaned down to where it was coming from.

Eggsy arched as he felt his tongue lick over him and push in past his tight ring, he let out a moan and bucked against his face before Hamish pulled away and made quick work of stretching him. Eggsy panted and watched Hamish as he was stretched, he wiggled and arched under his dark eyes. Eggsy wished he could touch but Harry has asked him not too...so he won’t.

Eggsy was so in his mind that he didn’t notice Hamish lining himself up until Hamish thrusted into him and Eggsy cried out. Eggsy shook under him as Hamish wrapped his arms around his shaking body and held him close; Eggsy panted harshly as he slowly adjusted to the large dick up his ass.

“F-fuck” he panted “You’re huge” he moaned lowly as he twitched around him and slowly rolled his hips down against him. “J-just give me a-a few” he mumbled as he kept his hands on the bed.

Hamish groaned as he felt Eggsy twitch around him, he was so confused. He remembered that he didn’t care for the Omega and yet here he is waiting for him to say when he could move, Hamish didn’t remember feeling this...warmth when thinking of him. When did that happen.

“M-move...please”

Hamish focused down at the wide and lust filled eyes of the Omega. Hamish slowly pulled out and pushed back in, once he found no pain or discomfort he sped up; Eggsy arched and covered his mouth and he got louder. Hamish thrusted into him harder and harder as he pumped over Eggsy at the same time.

He groaned as he smelt Eggsy’s scent getting sweeter, he reached down and pulled eggsy’s hand from his mouth and growled “Scream for me” he growled as he grabbed his hips and thrusted into him even harder and faster.

Eggsy arched and cried out, he came over his chest and stomach, before he let out a whine when he felt Hamish’s knot lock them together and warmth fill him. Eggsy panted as he looked up at Hamish, the Alpha blinked down at him before he lowered himself against Eggsy and hid his face in his neck; in seconds Hamish was out, Eggsy not to far behind him.

 

The next few days was the same, all Eggsy did was lay back and allow Hamish to fuck him; and oh man was it amazing!

He’s never felt so full and so loved before.

Even though he knew it was just the heat that made him feel the later. Eggsy arched as he felt Hamish strike his prostate over and over again, he drooled a little as he wrapped his legs around Hamish’s waist. Eggsy gasped and was thankful to his quick reflexes when he held his arm up when Hamish went to bite his neck as he came and locked inside of him again.

Eggsy grunted and came harshly when Hamish’s mating teeth sank into his wrist. Eggsy panted heavily, that was close. Eggsy shivered as he bucked against him when he felt another load empty inside him; Eggsy felt his eyes grow heavy before he followed Hamish into sleep.

Eggsy was the first to wake up, as always. He could tell that his heat had broken; he looked down and noticed Hamish was still inside of him. He groaned at the sight before he pulled away and felt Hamish slide out; he shivered and got dressed before he slipped out of the room. He paused when he saw the Old Alpha standing there, chains in his hand and a smile that made his hair stand on end.

When Hamish woke up, he reached out for the overly warm body that’s been sharing the bed with him, only to find it gone. He sat up looked around, his clothes were gone too; Hamish looked over at the door as his queen walked in.

“So it’s done?” Harry questioned as he walked up and smirked before he let it drop “Why are you frowning Hamish? Did you expect him to stay in your bed when his heat was over?”

Hamish glared at Harry and for up before he started to get dressed “Are ya the one who told him not to touch me?”

“I am, why? Did it bother you?” Harry questioned as he crossed his arms and leaned against the bed.

“Nae I was just curious” he stated as he finished getting dressed and walked up to Harry; he wrapped his arms around him and held him close. He relaxed into his arms when he felt Harry wrap his arms around him.

“You smell like him” Harry mumbled as he tightened his hold on his king “You smell like him and sex” Harry pulled back and looked at him “I know I should be jealous, but I’m not...I-I…” he mumbled as he blushed darkly when he found himself on the completed opposite side of being jealous and disgusted like he thought he would be.

Hamish didn’t say anything and kissed him roughly, as he expected Harry melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. Hamish lead him back to the bed and pushed him down against it before he hovered over him and kissed him deeply again.

Harry arched and moaned when he felt the talented fingers of his husband’s hand undo his shirt before running over his chest and feasting his nipples. Harry broke the kiss and panted heavily; Hamish made quick work of stripping them before he had Harry in the same spot Eggsy was just in while he worked two fingers covered in oil in and out of him.

“H-Hamish!” Harry cried when his prostate was hit head on over and over again, as his vision cleared he saw Hamish smirking down at him.

“Ya realize I haven’t showered since I last took him” he pressed against his prostate harder which earned a throaty moan.

“Just take me” he groaned as he bucked against his fingers and twitched around him, Harry moaned lowly when watched Hamish cover his member in oil and when he finally felt Hamish slowly push into him and noticed he was smirking again “W-What?”

“I’m just surprised that yer so turned on by the knowledged that I fucked someone else” he stated as he thrusted into him over and over again “Right where yer laying not even five hours ago” he growled against his ear as Harry arched up against him “Ya should have seen him, how he begged for me; how his back arched and yet he kept his hands off me, just because ya said too” Hamish growled against Harry’s ear as he pumped his member in time with his thrusts.

Harry gasped and wiggled as he bucked back against him and cried his name out when he came roughly, Hamish thrusted in twice more before he came inside of Harry and panted. Harry shivered and looked up at his king before he pulled him down for a kiss.

Hamish kissed him for a few moments before he pulled away and slipped out “I have to find him”

“You’re such a softy, love” Harry smiled as he laid in bliss. “He’s probably back in that cell, he seems to think that’s where he belongs”

Hamish frowned and got dressed again and left room while mumbled “He belongs in our bed” it wasn’t until Hamish was halfway to the cell did he realize what he said. He shook his head, that’s just the effect of Eggsy’s heat left in his senses; he picked his pace up, If Eggsy was pregnant he couldn’t stay in the chilly wet cell.

He frowned at the knights who looked shocked that he was there and arched an eyebrow “Well? Open the door” he stated when they didn’t move, the two looked at each other then back at Hamish.

“Um...w-we have orders not to move, sir” one mumbled as the other nodded, they both started to sweat under his gaze before he arched his eyebrow again and he heard them swallow.

“ **I** **said** **open** **it** ”

He smirked when they quickly opened the door and headed down the stairs with him, lighting his way, he stopped in front of the cell that had Eggsy in it. “Why are ya back in here?”

“I belong in here, remember? You’re the one who put me in here” Eggsy stated as he kept his back turned to Hamish, he sighed and wrapped his arms around himself.

“Don’t be stupid, I told ya that yer to sleep in my bed-” Hamish began only for Eggsy’s voice to cut in.

“Only until I was in heat so you could fuck me quicker and kick me out of your life” Eggsy finished as he looked over his shoulder “Don’t play stupid. It doesn’t fit a king”

Hamish squared his shoulders and glared as Eggsy hummed “Beside I’m already pregnant, was the first night. Since we’re both of pure blood, the pregnancy will move along quickly and with not issues” Eggsy stated as he kept his back to Hamish.

“Eggsy, yer coming upstairs and sleeping in my bed” Hamish stated as Eggsy tilted his head.

“Oh my, you called me by my name” he stated as he turned and faced Hamish, he watched the look of horror fill his face before rage took over “Sorry but I’m not leaving this cell” Eggsy stated as he grabbed the chain which was connected to a color that was covered in dripping blood.

“Not until this child is born”


	6. Chapter 6

Chester hummed as he looked over the plans in his chambers, everything was going just as planned...okay not really. He didn’t expect the Omega to be such a spitfire but now that he’s tamed with a child everything will run smoothly. 

A slow grin pulled at his old face before it fell when the doors were all but kicked in; Chester smoothly hid the plans and sighed “Hamish, it’s rude to kick doors in; even for a king” he stated as he calmly acted like he was cleaning up his mess. 

“What did ya do!?” Hamish asked- no demanded as he walked up to the old Alpha and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up to his face “Why does he have a collar on?!”

The old Alpha blinked at him before he huffed and shook his head “It’s to keep him in the cell, clearly he’s been getting out when he’s meant to be in there”

“He’s not an animal!”

“Oh? He’s not?” Chester challenged as his eyes narrowed “As I remember, you, yourself called him a beast and treated him like dirt. But now that you’ve bedded him, he’s suddenly so important?” 

Hamish glared at him as Chester waved his hand between them “Honestly you couldn’t have bathed before you came here? You reek like an Omega” 

Hamish looked down at him and suddenly remembered what Eggsy said when he first arrived “Chester. Are ya planning things behind my back?” He paused before he stated “Answer carefully” 

“Of course not, my king. Aside for bringing the Omega in I’ve done everything you asked and only so” Chester stated with an easy smile, green eyes narrowed before the old alpha grunted when he was slammed against the wall “I swear!” 

“Funny how Eggsy said my knights were stealing from them and going past the marked area therefore pushing his tribe from their village” Hamish growled as he could smell the fear rolling off Chester “As well as the arrow Eggsy pulled from himself had one of yer assistants scent all over it” 

“Y-you’re going to listen to a beast?” Chester grunted out as he shook his head “What happened in the months of that beast being here that changed you?” 

“ **My queen is not a beast!** ” Hamish snapped before he pulled Chester from the wall and slammed him against the wooden desk, scattering the papers across the floor; Hamish growled darkly and leaned down so their face were inches apart “Watch yerself Chester King, yer on death’s path” he stated before he stood up and stormed out. 

Hamish started to head back towards the dungeon before he paused when he caught a faint smell of flowers and wood, he frowned as he tried locking the scent with someone; when he came up blank he followed it until the copper scent of blood hit him in the face. 

He threw open the door to the washroom and found Eggsy sitting on a stool in the bare with a towel around his neck and Harry in front of him, the bloody collar in his hand; off to the right side was Roxy with a blushing face. 

“Oh Hamish” Harry stated before he started to explain “We got the collar off but it tore the skin on his neck, we’re just trying to stop the bleeding” Harry smiled at Eggsy who just slowly blinked at him, not paying attention to Hamish. “Right?” 

“Sure” Eggsy stated with a shrug before he glanced at Roxy when she gasped. 

“Sure?! That’s it! Just a sure?!” She glared and waved her hands around which just had Eggsy arch an eyebrow at her “YOU’RE BLEEDING AND YOU JUST SAY SURE?!” 

Eggsy just blinked at her before he turned his attention to Harry when he tapped those creamy, well defined thighs “Let’s get you dressed” before Harry basically helped Eggsy into a pair of worn dull gray pants, once they were snug against his hips Eggsy sat back down. 

Hamish had to admit, Eggsy fit in with his family; Roxy was smiling and so was Harry, he felt ashamed that he even thought this young man as a beast. Though as soon as that thought ran through Hamish’s mind; the lowest and deepest, most terrifying growl echoed in the room. Hamish looked around confused until he noticed Eggsy standing up, then it hit him.

That growl was coming from him! 

Hamish glanced behind him and saw Chester walking by, he turned back to Eggsy and watched as the towel dropping from his neck, making Hamish’s eyes go right to the two long thin gashes that were actively bleeding on his neck and down over his shoulders. 

The gashes were dangerously close to his mating glands.

Chester froze when he heard the growl and stared at Eggsy, everyone could only watch as Eggsy stepped over Harry and went right for Chester; Hamish was the only one to snap out of his haze and step in the way. 

Hamish let out a low grunt when the full force of Eggsy ran into him, he could feel the Omega pushing against him before he started to  _ climb over him _ as he tried reaching for the older Alpha, the growl coming out once again when Hamish locked his arms around Eggsy, trapping him against his chest; Hamish slightly jerked when sharp nails dug into his shoulders.

Eggsy didn’t care that Hamish’s arms were locked around his waist and under his ass cheeks as his crotch pressed against Hamish’s chest while he glared as the old Alpha smirk at him, Eggsy bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes “Don’t smirk at me, Old Alpha. He won’t stop me next time, I’ll bring you to Undoul myself” 

“Is that a threat?” Chester stated as he glared when Eggsy smirked as he was manhandled and brought back into the room. 

“It’s a promise” Eggsy stated as the door was closed behind them. Once the door was closed, Eggsy pushed against Hamish’s shoulder and glared down at him but the Alpha held on tight “Let me go!”

“Who’s Undoul?” Harry asked as he walked up when Hamish let Eggsy down only to wrap his arms around him again and held him tight as Harry applied ointment to Eggsy’s neck, which caused the Omega to turn and try biting him. 

“That hurt!” 

“Stop moving and it wont” Harry shot back as Hamish shifted his grasp and held Eggsy tighter against him so Harry could bandage his neck while Eggsy struggled and ignored the feeling that ran through him at being flanked by both men.

“Undoul isn't a who” Roxy started as she watched her parents struggle with Eggsy as he pushed against Hamish and tried getting away from Harry. “It’s a place” she paused before continuing “Supposedly. Undoul is what we call the Spirit World, it’s a made up place” 

“Just like how Omega’s don’t exist?” Eggsy’s muffled voice stated which caused Roxy and look over at then again, having looked away when Eggsy’s neck started to bleed again. She blinked as she saw Eggsy face against her father’s neck and him completely lax in his arms “Just because you can’t see it, doesn’t mean it’s not there” he mumbled as he weakly tried pushing against Hamish again before he let out a low whine. 

All eyes turned to Eggsy when he whined, Harry smirked and stated “Why don’t we get you to bed? It’s been an…eventful day” before Harry opened the door and Hamish headed out, Roxy followed behind with Harry before she glanced at him. “I know that look, give it time. They don’t realize how perfect they are for each other” Harry kissed her forehead before he followed after his mate and…what would he consider Eggsy being? His mates lover? His own lover? 

Harry would he lying if he didn’t imagine himself between those thighs, he hummed as he decided he needed a talk with his husband; Harry smiled as he watched Hamish place the now sleeping Omega in their bed before he walked out and frowned “What?” 

“We need to talk my king” Harry stated as he took his hand and kissed his palm, Harry sighed lightly as the hand cupped his cheek and lifted his face up; Hamish brushed their lips together and smirked. 

“I believe I know what ya want to talk about. Why we don’t we head to the library?” Hamish stated as he took his husband’s hand and led him down the hall, Hamish didn’t know what was going to happen and he hated admitting he felt lost. 

Once the two were safely inside Harry sighed and rubbed his face, Hamish chuckled lightly and brought his Queen over to the window before he sat in the cushions and pulled his Queen into his lap. “I’ve seen the way ya look at him” Hamish started as he thumbed over his cheek. 

“As have I seen how you watch him. Or how you claimed him” Harry stated before he held up his hand and stopped whatever his husband was going to say “I saw the bite mark on his wrist, even though it’s not a mating mark; it still claims him” 

Hamish frowned and opened his mouth again to say something before he sighed and rested his head against Harry’s shoulder, Harry just rubbed his head and stated “We should head back, it would be awful if he wakes and we’re not there to save Chester” 

Hamish snorted and pulled Harry down to kiss him “I wouldn’t mind the lad killing him” he mumbled against his lips before he kissed him again, Harry chuckled against his lips before he stood up and the two of them walked back to their bedroom. 

Hamish paused in the doorway as he watched his queen getting dressed for the night and climb in; Hamish slowly did the same and laid on the other side of the Omega. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer before he rested his hand on his Queen’s hip. 

Harry smiled at him over Eggsy before closing his eyes. Hamish wondered if they could have been like this the whole time if Hamish wasn’t such an ass in the beginning.

 

Hamish didn’t know when it started but over the months of Eggsy’s pregnancy he started becoming more protective of Eggsy. He made sure the lad was eating and well taken care of; even Harry refused to leave the Omega. 

Hamish was the first to notice that Eggsy’s scent was changing, it was becoming sweeter and smelt like warm milk while also taking on his and Harry’s scent. 

Harry hummed as he walked the halls with Hamish, they were talking about what would happen if Eggsy went into labor, since neither knew how to help; Harry held out his hand and stopped Hamish before he pointed to the window where Eggsy was sitting, he was smiling lightly at his stomach as he ran his hands over it. He was almost at his due date.

Eggsy sighed before he looked out the window, once the child was born, he would leave. Eggsy smiled when he felt the child move and kick against his hand; Eggsy sighed again as he rubbed over his stomach, the Omega turned his head and frowned when he saw the two mated pair staring at him. 

Eggsy knew he was close, his hips started aching weeks ago, he continued to lay in the bed the three of them shared. He glanced at Harry who was sleeping peacefully before he looked over his shoulder to Hamish who was the same, he licked his lips before he took Hamish’s hand and laid it over his stomach; he let a smile pull at his lips when he felt Hamish tighten his hold on him and the child kick his hand. 

Eggsy closed his eyes as he let himself bask in the feeling of being surrounded by an Alpha and Beta, the feeling didn’t last long.


	7. Chapter 7

Eggsy grunted as the child kicked his blatter and made Eggsy sit up from the mess of limbs, he rubbed his face before he slowly climbed over Harry’s legs and waddled to the bathroom. He sighed as he sat on the cold seat to relieve himself, it was getting harder to move and to just go pee now that his stomach dropped; he rubbed his stomach as he yawned and once he finished, cleaned up before he waddled back. 

Eggsy slowly climbed back in the middle and laid back; he sighed when Hamish’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, Eggsy smiled lightly to himself when Hamish’s hand rested in his stomach. Eggsy closed his eyes and let himself relax for a while longer until the door was opened.

“How long do you plan on being in bed?” 

Eggsy lifted his head and gave a slight lift of his mouth at Roxy, she had her arms crossed before she shook her head “Come on, you can’t stay bedridden” Eggsy sighed and detangled himself again before he waddled over to where Roxy had his clothes set up.

“Just because I can’t dress myself doesn’t mean you shouldn’t fear me” he stated as he held onto Roxy’s shoulder while she helped him dress, she snorted and rolled her eyes as the empty threat. The two of them only gotten closer since he started showing, then when his stomach dropped they were almost inseparable unless it was bedtime.

“Sure Eggsy” she stated before leading him out the door, she matched her pace with Eggsy as he held a hand to his stomach and hummed “How close are you?” 

“Close” he stated as he sighed “If the pains in my hip are anything to go with” he grumbled before he paused when he saw Chester coming out of a room, a map in his hand; Chester turned away from them and headed down the hallways. 

Eggsy walked up to the room and scrunched his nose at the stale Alpha stench that filled the room before he pushed opened the door; he ignored the hiss of his name as he stepped inside and looked around. He frowned at the different plans before he looked at the desk, he felt his hair stand on end. 

“Eggsy! We’re not supposed to be in here” Roxy hissed as she looked out the door before she turned back “Eggsy?” She frowned when she saw him shaking. 

“I’ll kill him” he mumbled before he turned and looked at Roxy over his shoulder, his eyes bright blue and his pupils into thin slits; Roxy felt nothing but anger and killer intent roll off of the pregnant Omega, it had her terrified “I’ll rip out his fucking throat”

 

Chester hummed to himself as he carried the plans and map of his master idea in his hand, he smirked as he headed to the knights. Now that he actually found the village he’ll finally get rid of those nasty beasts. 

Chester already knew from…methods…that when an Omega is in their final weeks of pregnancy they’re at their weakest, which means it would be the perfect time to kill that beast and the child along with it. 

He did not waist years of careful planning and pulling strings behind his kings back just for some…bitch to come in and throw it out of the water. He could never let the King know that everything Chester said was a lie; heaven forbid if Hamish learned that he never needed an heir from that Omega.

Chester shook his head and stepped into the knights quarters only to find Hamish leaning against the wall, eyes cold and arms crossed “I think we need a word, Chester” he growled before the king stood up and walked up to him. Chester swallowed thickly. 

 

* * *

 

Eggsy panted as he held his stomach; he let out a whimper as contractions hit his body, his body broke out into sweats as he stumbled down the hallway. He found the perfect time to slip away when he told Hamish of the old Alpha’s plans to burn his village and kill him, it threw the King into a rage that Eggsy found himself falling for, just as that started his contractions were right after. 

He knew everyone would leave to stop the slaughter and leave him alone, which was perfect since he was going into labor. 

Eggsy cried out as he pushed hard against the sharp pain in his hips, tears ran down his face, his hips pushing down into the bed he could only smell birthing fluid and blood along with his own sweat, everything combined made his stomach roll. Hazy blue eyes opened when his door did, no one was supposed to be here. 

Eggsy looked over and saw Roxy peeking in, he swallowed thickly and let go of the bedding with his left hand and held it out to her, her eyes widened before she slipped in and closed the door. She quickly ran up to him and brass and towel, “Eggsy” she began as she wiped his sweaty forehead “Why isn’t my dad here?” 

“N-no a-alpha’s” he whimpered “Could…couldn’t let…me guard down” Eggsy panted out harshly before he curled in on himself and grunted “Rox…water” 

The beta nodded and gently helped Eggsy drink before she sat the glass down and sat between his shaking legs, she smiled at him when he caught him staring “It’s okay Eggsy. It’s just you and me, let go”  she spoke slow and gentle and kept eye contact as Eggsy stared her down before he let his head fall back with a pained whimper and his body relaxed “There you go. You’re doing good” she stated as she rubbed his shaky thighs, she tried not to stare at his lower half, she knew he didn’t look like that normally but she would have never guessed his body would actually change to give birth. 

There were fluid and blood everywhere on the sheets and it smelt horrible; “I can see the head; you’re almost there” she coxed as she spread his legs and felt her gag reflex kick in before she stated, “On three you’re going to push hard okay?” She didn’t wait for an answer before she stated “Okay, one…two…” she paused and reached up, she took his hand in hers and stated, “Three, push!” 

Roxy watched as Eggsy’s body tensed and he curled in again as he squeezed her hand hard enough that he popped a few fingers out of place; Eggsy let out a cry, it hurt so bad! But he had to push through it to let his baby live. Eggsy let out another cry when he felt the head pop through and the rest of the body slid out with no additional pain. Eggsy slumped against the bed as he finally let Roxy‘s hand go. 

Eggsy watched her clean the baby up and coo at it as it cried and took its first breath of air, Eggsy smiled lightly as it was alive, his smile fell as Roxy tried handing him the pup “I don’t want to touch it” he stated as he shifted away from it, he could tell Roxy was hurt but she didn’t understand the connection it would make. 

Roxy looked down at the crying pup and smiled “It’s a beautiful boy with sandy blonde hair” she stated before looking up and noticed Eggsy was crying “Eggsy…do you have a name?”

“No” he stated as he covered his face with his arm “That’s the Alpha’s job” he sniffed as his throat tightened “I made food for it already; it’s in their room. Make sure Harry is the one who feeds it first. It’ll think Harry’s it’s dam” Eggsy voice ended in a whisper as his body began shaking again. 

Rocky frowned and started to gather some towels “If you could…what would you name him?” She asked as she looked at him. When he didn’t answer she turned and headed to the door. 

“Emmett”

Roxy glanced over her shoulder at the Omega that came into her life, still covered in body fluids and sweat; smiling she turned to the door and opened it “You know…I’m glad Chester made you come here, even if it wasn’t needed. I’m glad I got to meet you; I haven’t seen my parents this happy in years, that was all thanks to you. I wish you didn’t have to leave” she paused and swallowed against her own closing throat “I love you Eggsy of the Unwin Tribe” she stated before she walked through and closed the door, missing the sob that came shortly after. 

When Hamish and Harry returned an hour later, they were greeted with the smell of copper and dying flesh; with a glance between them, they both ran through the house, following the smell before they ended at their bedroom. 

As the mated pair walked in they found only Roxy sitting on their bed with a fussy baby; she looked up at her parents with red-rimmed eyes and tears on her face. “Lass” Hamish began as she smiled. 

“It’s a boy, mom has to feed him; he’s hungry” 

Harry stepped forward and picked a bottle up before he took him from his daughter, he cooed as Hamish looked around with a frown. “Where’s Eggsy?” 

“He wouldn’t hold him” Roxy started as she wiped her face and stood up “He wanted to name him Emmett” she walked up to Hamish and hid her face in his chest as she whispered “He’s gone dad” she wrapped her arms around him tightly as her shoulders shook “He’s gone” Hamish felt his heartbreak as he looked over to his mate who was frowning, his brown eyes wet. Hamish sighed and wrapped his arms around her and held her close. 

The Omega Eggsy of the Unwin Tribe was gone. 

Back to the forest where he came from. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Five years later

 

“So then…my mother is an Omega?” A five-year-old with sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes looked up at Harry from his lap. Harry nodded as he just finished telling his son where he came from. 

“Yes, he was” Harry stated as he leaned against the tree they were sitting under in the garden, in the five years that passed Harry’s eyes were still the same shade of brown yet his hair was showing some grey at the temples, but with a cheeky five-year-old it was expected. 

“Can I meet him?” He asked before he turned around and smiled “My mother I mean, will father let me go?”

Harry opened his mouth to say no before he paused, he smiled and stood up with his son in his arms “Let’s go ask, hm?” He laughed as Emmett bounced in his arms, Harry knew for a fact that Hamish wanted to see him again just as much as them. 

It took some convening and the old watery puppy eyes but they’ve done it. Hamish has agreed.

Hamish sighed as he stood in front of the woods with his family behind him, in the five years since Eggsy left; no one had gone into these woods. Hamish pulled his knights from the woods the very next day, he didn’t know what would be waiting “Stay behind me” he stated and watched three heads nod before they headed in. 

Emmett smiled as he looked around “Mom! Mom! Look! The trees are so huge!” He stated as he pulled on Harry’s hand and pointed at the trees. “Roxy, can you climb them? I bet I can!” 

Roxy chuckled as Harry shook his head and picked Emmett “Sh, we have to be quiet okay?” Harry stated as he pressed his finger against his own lips, he smiled as the young boy copied him. 

Hamish had no idea how long they walked for before Hamish stopped and looked around “We’re being followed” he stated as he kept his ears out for a special sound. When he heard nothing he kept walking until Emmett spoke up. 

“It’s quiet” 

Hamish paused when he realized his son was right, there were no birds singing, no little forest creatures sounds; just silence. Green eyes looked around before his head snapped forward, he held his hand out as the brush shook up the path and a giant tiger stepped out; it’s golden coat covered in arrows and blood, yellow eyes locked with Hamish’s before it let out a cry. 

Hamish tensed as it ran at them, he didn’t have time to think! Suddenly a bell sounded and cut through the air like a knife before something dropped from the treetops, plunging a spear into the giant tiger as it landed on the Tigers back; the animal crashed to the ground, throwing up dirt and dust, a good five feet from Hamish. 

Hamish felt arousal spike through his body when the something ended up being a male with sandy blond hair, dressed in a loose-fitting dull yellow shirt that ended just after the elbows, showing off scars and black bands, as well as a set of scars on his left wrist that looked a lot like teeth marks. A pair of dusty brown pants that ended just below his knees, a belt tied around his waist. His feet were bare with something looking like a bracelet tied around each ankle, when the male stood up and faced them he had black marks on his face, making his sapphire eyes appear bluer. A single thick black band ran across his cheekbones and up over the bridge of his nose, underneath the band were three skinner bands that covered his cheeks at an angle before curving under his strong jaw.

Blue eyes locked with green before the person jumped off the tiger and landed without a sound, he tilted his head to the left while holding the spear pointed up, never minding the blood running down the wood. 

“Hello, Eggsy” 


End file.
